Kiss x Kiss
by UseMyImagination
Summary: Hari itu, kami belajar bersama. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja, hujan ciuman turun deras darinya. Kuroko X You! Warning inside. No plot. One-shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tetapi Akashi Seijuuro adalah milikku seutuhnya. /dibunuh Fujimaki-sensei/**

**Summary : Hari itu, kami belajar bersama. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja, hujan ciuman turun deras darinya.**

**Pairing : Kuroko X You! (Terserah deh, mau menginterpretasikannya bagaimana. Kuroko x You, atau x Reader, atau x OC juga boleh)**

**Rating : T**

**A/N : Fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang (yang tidak mau disebut namanya) sebagai sebuah hadiah. Impianmu kissu dengan Kuroko akan terwujud disini!**

**Warning : Kuroko dipastikan OOC tingkat khayangan. Beberapa adegan kissu. Tidak ada plot cerita yang tersedia. Abaikan judul yang tidak kreatif.**

**I've warned you!**

**.**

**.**

**Kiss x Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu yang cerah untuk jalan-jalan. Meskipun bukan untuk jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat, hari ini aku sudah bersiap untuk berangkat. Untuk apa? Ya, untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat special bagiku—Kuroko Tetsuya—kekasihku. Hari ini, kami berjanji untuk belajar bersama di rumahnya dalam rangka semakin dekatnya periode Ujian Akhir di tahun ketiga kami bersekolah di _Teikou High School_. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi rumahnya hanya untuk sekedar main dan bercakap-cakap dengan keluarganya. Benar, aku dan keluarganya sudah saling mengenal. Syukurlah, mereka menerimaku apa adanya sebagai kekasih dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aku dan Tetsuya-kun sudah menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih sekitar 1 tahun. Jika dibilang sepasang kekasih mungkin kami tidak seperti sepasang kekasih karena kami jarang sekali terlihat bermesraan layaknya sejoli-sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Tetapi, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah. Aku menjalani hubungan ini bukanlah untuk kepuasan fisik—lebih spesifik, mungkin, kepuasan hati. Ya, cukup menjadi kekasihnya, memberinya kasih sayang—begitu pula dirinya padaku—semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Pelukan dan ciuman bukanlah hal yang penting bagi kami, namun saling memberikan perhatian dalam bentuk sekecil apapun lebih terasa berarti. Aku ingin terus berada di sisinya sebagai orang yang special, hanya itu. Kami saling menyukai, mencintai dan juga menyayangi. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih indah dibandingkan semua hal itu.

Perjalanan menuju rumahnya tidaklah memakan banyak waktu karena rumah kami masih dalam distrik yang sama. Hanya naik bus sekitar 10 sampai 15 menit maka aku sampai di halte dekat rumahnya dan berjalan sekitar 5 menit menuju rumahnya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar seperti rumah Akashi Seijuuro, namun terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat karena seisi rumah adalah orang-orang yang baik hati. Jika datang ke rumah Tetsuya-kun, aku selalu menanti untuk bertemu dengan orang tua dan juga neneknya.

Akhirnya, sampai di rumah dengan desain minimalis dengan papan nama 'Kuroko' terpampang di depan pagar. Aku menekan belnya dan tak lama, kekasihku tersayang muncul membukakan pintu.

"Ah, kau sudah sampai. Silahkan masuk."

Aku tersenyum padanya dan melangkah masuk ke rumah keduaku itu. Ya, aku menganggapnya seperti rumah keduaku. Tetsuya-kun menutup pintunya dan kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju ruang tamu. Mataku mengedar mencari dimana kedua orang tua dan neneknya yang biasa menonton acara televisi di ruang keluarga yang bersisian dengan ruang tamu.

"Dimana orang tuamu dan Baasan?"

Tetsuya-kun menatapku datar, ya, memang seperti itu ekspresi wajah yang selalu ditunjukkannya sehari-hari, "Mereka tidak ada di rumah. Sejam yang lalu, mereka bergegas pergi untuk datang ke pemakaman salah satu kenalan Tousan. Beritanya mendadak jadi mereka pergi sesegera mungkin."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Karena kau akan datang."

Ah, iya juga, bodoh.

Errr…Entah kenapa, sejak tadi, Tetsuya-kun memandangi wajahku saja. Bola mata biru mudanya selalu terlihat menyejukkan layaknya langit biru cerah. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya mendekat padaku. Menempelkan bibirnya yang lembut pada bibirku. Menimbulkan sensasi yang tidak biasa di sekujur tubuh. Beberapa kecupan kecil diberikan tanpa jeda. Nafasku yang beraturan kini berubah menjadi memburu. Aliran darah memenuhi pipiku. Tunggu dulu. Ada apa dengannya? Ini tidak biasa.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, ia memberikan jarak diantara wajah kami. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti dari wajahnya. Ia tetap memandangiku datar dan _expressionless_. Meskipun begitu, ini aneh.

Berusaha menormalkan kembali kondisi tubuhku, aku menatapnya heran dengan beberapa kerutan di alisku. "Ada apa denganmu, Tetsuya-kun?"

"Maafkan aku," jawabnya tanpa nada. Tentu saja ini aneh. Ia tidak pernah menciumku tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu dan lagipula, ia pernah menciumku hanya sekali sekitar enam bulan yang lalu saat kami tidak sengaja jatuh bersama dan saat itu ia meminta izin untuk menciumku lagi.

Tangannya melayang menghampiri tanganku dan menaut jari-jari kami. Ia menggandengku menuju ruang keluarga tempat kami akan belajar bersama. Tunggu dulu, ini juga aneh. Ia menggandeng tanganku?

Kami berjalan bersama sembari bergandengan tangan. Tak ada habisnya pertanyaan di kepalaku tengah berputar-putar. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia salah makan? Atau, mungkin ia jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur? Ia lupa ingatan dan menjadi orang lain? Tetapi, ia ingat aku. Ini aneh. Ini aneh.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, ia menyilahkanku untuk duduk di sofa tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan kami berdua. Aku duduk, dan Tetsuya-kun juga ikut duduk di sampingku. Sejenak, aku melirik-lirik matanya. Tingkahnya aneh. Sungguh. Ia menoleh dan menatapku lagi. Mataku berkedip-kedip bingung. Ada apa dengan tatapan datar tapi menyedot perhatian itu?

Tak lama setelah laser aneh muncul dari kedua bola matanya itu, Ia kembali mendekat. Bahkan sangat dekat hingga akhirnya hidung kami saling bersentuhan dan bibir yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu terpisah kembali menyatu. Ciuman lagi?!

Deru nafasnya menyebar ke seluruh bagian pipiku. Dadaku mulai naik-turun karena tempo pernafasan yang tidak terkendali. Ciuman yang lembut dan manis. Tidak berlebihan dalam bergerak tetapi berlebihan dalam jumlah kecupan. Setiap kecupan yang ia berikan membuat tubuhku otomatis bereaksi dan melemah. Tubuhku perlahan terdorong dan bersandar penuh pada sofa. Jari-jari kurus dan putih pucat itu menghampiri wajahku dan bertempat tepat di sekitar daerah antara leher dan telingaku. Dan, ciuman ini terus berlanjut seiring tubuhnya yang mendekat.

Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengannya? Kumohon, siapapun jelaskan! Kenapa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berubah menjadi agresif seperti ini?

Kebutuhan akan udara segar mengharuskan jarak diantara kami kembali terbentuk. Nafasku terengah-engah saat memandangi wajahnya yang sedatar Teflon itu. Dahi dan alisku sepertinya juga tidak bisa untuk tidak berkerut. Tangannya yang berada di leherku sudah berpindah ke sisiku. Posisi tubuhnya masih belum berubah, ia masih berada di sampingku dengan tubuhnya yang condong ke arah tubuhku. Ia menatapku sesaat, dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku. Ayo, kita mulai belajarnya. Aku ambilkan beberapa camilan untuk selingan."

Tetsuya-kun pergi menuju dapur.

Huh. Ada apa dengannya? Lihatlah, nafasku masih tersengal-sengal. Seraya menyentuh bibirku yang masih lembab karena ciuman tadi, aku mengingatnya. Bukannya aku tidak suka dicium olehnya, tapi ini aneh. Harus berapa kali aku berkata 'tingkahnya aneh'. Bayangkan, baru saja 15 menit yang lalu aku tiba disini dan sudah mendapatkan dua ciuman berturut-turut darinya. Kalau begini, mana bisa konsentrasi belajar! Tetsuya-kun baka!

Setelah Tetsuya-kun kembali sembari membawa beberapa makanan dan juga buku-buku miliknya, kami mulai belajar bersama. Untuk mempermudah belajar, kami duduk di lantai dan menggunakan meja ruang keluarga itu sebagai tempat kami menulis. Semua buku catatan dan buku paket yang dibutuhkan sudah digelar di atas meja. Dan, belajar dimulai.

Kami duduk bersisian menghadap televisi yang belum dihidupkan. Angin sejuk masuk dari jendela besar yang dibuka di ruangan itu. Beberapa kali, aku melirik ke arahnya yang sibuk mengerjakan soal. Helaian rambutnya yang biru dan tipis itu bergoyang lembut disapa angin. Bibirnya yang tadi sempat beberapa kali bersentuhan dengan milikku bergerak mengucapkan rumus-rumus yang sedang digunakannya. Bibir ya. Hem…Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bodoh, konsentrasilah! Ah! Semua ini gara kau, Tetsuya-kun!

Syukurlah, melihat rumus-rumus matematika yang menyebalkan ini membuat otakku tenggelam dalam kesengsaraan. Lebih baik, bukan? Ya, tentu saja. Namun, ini membuatku kesal. Sejak tadi, aku tidak bisa memecahkan soalnya, padahal Akashi-kun pernah bilang pada kami kalau model soal seperti ini adalah salah satu soal yang akan keluar di ujian nanti. Kalau Tetsuya-kun sendiri, apa ia bisa menjawabnya?

"Tetsuya-kun.."

Tangannya yang sedang menulis berhenti. Ia menoleh padaku.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan nomor 3 itu?"

Kepala biru mudanya kembali menatap catatan di hadapannya. Iris matanya bergerak mencari nomor soal yang dimaksud dan kelopak matanya terbuka lebar saat menemukannya. Ia menggeser buku catatan miliknya dan memperlihatkan tulisan yang ia buat padaku.

"Aku bisa. Lihat ini."

Jari telunjuknya menunjuk hasil dari pekerjaannya. Ya, jawaban dari soal sulit itu!

Tanganku mengepal saat menggebrak meja tak sengaja, dan aku berteriak di depan wajahnya, "AJARI AKU!" Hanya anggukan saja yang aku dapatkan darinya. Sip, bagaimana caranya? Tunjukkan!

Tetsuya-kun mengapit pensil dan mulai menulis. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama pada buku yang menjadi media penjelasan.

"Jadi, hal yang pertama harus kau lakukan adalah.. cari nilai _x_ yang memenuhi persamaan ini," jelasnya pertama kali. Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ya, ya, ya, memang begitu, aku tau. Lalu, ia mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya, "—untuk menemukannya, kau bisa menggunakan metode substitusi ataupun eliminasi, bahkan kau bisa menggunakan gambar terlebih dahulu, terutama jika persamaan tersebut memenuhi ruang tiga dimensi."

"Ya. Ya."

Angguk-angguk. Aku terus memperhatikan tangannya yang menulis beberapa cara di atas buku catatanku. Setiap kata yang ia ucap, aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan deheman. Belum selesai ia menjelaskan, pergerakan tangannya berhenti saat tubuhku mendekat untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas tulisannya. Merasa aneh dengan terhentinya tulisan itu, aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Nyatanya, wajahnya sekarang ternyata dekat sekali dan membuatku tersontak kaget. Ia menatapku tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Ah, gawat. Kenapa harus begini? Aku jadi ingat sesuatu.

"A-Ada apa, Tetsuya-kun? Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku gugup. Kedua tanganku yang berada di depan kedua kakiku yang menyilang mulai menggaruk-garuk karpet yang kami duduki.

Daripada menjawab pertanyaanku, sepertinya ia lebih memilih diam. Kedua alisku kembali menaut menjadi satu. Tidak hanya tingkah aneh yang agresif tapi sikap diamnya juga tidak biasa, meskipun ia memang tidak banyak bicara.

Tanpa menyadarinya, ia bergerak mendekat untuk memberikan satu kecupan di dahiku. Saat itu, bahuku menggendik. Bulu kudukku berdiri karena perbuatan tiba-tibanya. Tidak hanya karena itu, kecupan yang ia lakukan di dahiku nyatanya belum berakhir. Kini, ia beralih pada pelipisku, kemudian pipiku. Tak lama, nafasnya terasa di telingaku disebabkan ciumannya berpindah ke sana. Ciumannya ditelingaku menimbulkan efek suara khas ecapan.

ADA APA LAGI INI? SEKARANG IA MULAI MENCIUMIKU DI TEMPAT LAIN? ADA APA DENGANMU HARI INI, KUROKO TETSUYA!

Entahlah, hatiku yang belum siap ini rasanya mau lepas dari tubuhku. Mataku terus mengerjap di setiap ciuman yang ia berikan di beberapa tempat—dahi, pelipis, di ujung mata, pipi, hidung, dan telingaku. Kurasa, dicium oleh orang yang bahkan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun bisa membuat siapapun jadi gila. Tidak hanya tanpa ekspresi tapi juga tidak bicara apapun selain mencium. Mengerikan!

Puas mencium sekitar wajahku, ia kembali menatap bibirku. Ah, tidak! Gawat! Jantungku…jantungku.. kumohon! Jantungku sudah tidak kuat lagi!

Bibir tipis itu kembali menyentuh bibirku. Memberikan lumatan ringan pada bibir bagian bawah. Hangat tubuhnya seakan berpindah padaku saat ia melakukannya. Mataku terpenjam saat berusaha menahan sensasinya. Sensasi manis yang tercipta antara tautan tak putus-putus antara kami. Sesekali aku membuka mata, aku bisa melihat kelopak matanya yang menutup saat menciumku. Beberapa helai rambut berwarna biru cerah miliknya kadang menusuk dahiku lembut. Terkadang, tercipta jarak beberapa senti saat kami mengambil nafas dalam dan melanjutkan. Sungguh, sepertinya, aku mulai terbuai.

Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang membuatmu menjadi begini? Kurasa, otaknya memang terbentur benda keras. Tidak ada yang masuk akal terjadi disini. Baiklah, jika memang ini yang mau kau lakukan, lakukanlah. Aku akan mengijinkanmu sesaat saja, untuk berbuat egois tanpa sebab.

Tanganku meraih kaus yang ia pakai. Meremasnya sejenak dan berpindah ke bahu. Tubuhku mendekat padanya. Salah satu tangannya kembali menyentuh tengkukku, memberikan dorongan kecil agar bibir kami semakin menyatu. Perlahan-lahan, aku berusaha membalas ciumannya. Walaupun terasa sulit melakukannya karena aku ragu dan juga malu, tapi sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu aku pikirkan, terpenting adalah aku juga ingin membalas kasih sayang yang ia curahkan padaku sekarang.

Aku tau. Ini adalah ciuman kasih sayang. Nafsu tidak tersirat sama sekali. Hal inilah yang membuatku luluh dan juga menginginkan dirinya lebih memperdalam ciuman. Kecupan tiada henti seperti ini memang tidak pernah kami lakukan sebelumnya. Ya, ini pertama kalinya.

Pasokan udara yang berkurang mengharuskan tautan bibir ini berhenti. Menarik nafas yang dibutuhkan dan sesekali kembali saling bercumbu dalam-dalam. Hangatnya nafas kami yang saling bercampur memenuhi sekitar wajah kami. Setelah itu, ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku, menatapku dalam, sangat dekat. Suara gesekan antara rambutnya dan rambutku menghiasi suasana nyaman ini. Aku berusaha tidak menatapnya dan bertanya pelan, "Ada apa denganmu sejak tadi, Tetsuya-kun?"

"Tidak ada apapun. Maafkan aku."

Kenapa ia menggantungkan pertanyaanku itu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun, berbeda dengan diriku yang sudah panas memerah merona karenanya. Ia memang memiliki _poker face_ paling ampuh.

Aku beralih memeluk tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan diriku yang malu setengah mati di dada miliknya. Aroma tubuh semanis vanilla menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumanku. Menenangkan sekali, terutama saat memalukan seperti ini.

Aku berbisik, "Jangan seperti itu, kau membuatku berdebar-debar." Ahhh! Mengatakannya membuatku semakin malu. Aku mengusap-usap wajahku di dadanya. Aduh, rasanya ingin berteriak tapi tenggorokanku serasa mengering.

Ia menempatkan dagu di puncak kepalaku dan mengelusnya pelan. Kembali berkata dengan nada suara paling lembut yang pernah aku dengar, "Maafkan aku." Sudah! Sudah! Sudah! Kau sudah bersikap agresif hari ini dan hanya mengucapkan 'maaf', bukankah makin terasa kalau kau egois sekali hari ini? Aku tidak tau kalau seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sesekali bisa bersikap seperti ini! Tapi, aku menyukainya. Ya, hanya sesekali saja tidak apa-apa.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah suasana yang canggung ini, kami kembali berkonsentrasi belajar. Ya, sebenarnya sih aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena teringat terus dengan ciuman tadi.

Sekitar kurang lebih 3 jam kami belajar, akhirnya, waktunya istirahat. Entah kenapa rasanya lapar sekali. Mungkin karena energi dipakai untuk berpikir keras dan juga… itu sih… menahan debar-debaran jantung yang tiada henti. Padahal kami sudah menjalani hubungan selama kurang lebih satu tahun, tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang lebih mendebarkan daripada hari ini. Ya, rasanya hari ini adalah momen yang paling mendebarkan sepanjang sejarah menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku mengambil beberapa kue cokelat yang disajikan di meja. Memakannya perlahan. Krim cokelat yang dibalur diatasnya sangat lezat. Ah, aku pernah makan ini! Ini kue buatan Ibu Tetsuya-kun.

"Kue buatan Ibumu selalu nomor satu, Tetsuya-kun. Bahkan Ibuku kalah."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya balik. Ia tersenyum padaku. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa di belakang kami. Memerhatikanku yang sedang asik memakan kue. Tangannya mendekati pipiku dan membersihkan remah-remah yang berada di sana. Tak lupa, membersihkan krim yang menempel di sekitar bibirku. Tubuhku kembali bergidik saat ia mengusap bibirku. Sungguh, hentikan! Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang lagi. Bisa hentikan perbuatanmu yang membuatku hampir pingsan sejak tadi? Lagipula, ada apa dengan diriku? Sepertinya, hari ini, aku juga mudah terbawa suasana.

Ia menjilat sisa krim yang sudah berpindah ke jempolnya, kemudian kembali melirikan mata ke arahku.

Glek.

Apa lagi kali ini? _Please_.

"Sepertinya, aku harus minta maaf lagi padamu," katanya. Sebuah senyuman kembali merekah di wajahnya, sukses membuat aliran darahku semakin cepat. "—kemari, mendekatlah."

Glek.

Ragu-ragu, aku kembali mendekatinya. Sesaat, aku melihat sebuah rangkaian kata '_Out Of Character_' terus saja mengelilingi dirinya. Kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang memanglah begitu. Aku sudah duduk di depannya. Tangannya mengelus pelan puncak kepalaku. Aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Entahlah, sepertinya lantai lebih menarik untuk ditonton dibandingkan wajah datarnya sekarang.

Cup.

Ia kembali menciumku.

Di pipi.

Kedua alisku naik. Kepalaku menengadah. Tatapan kami bertemu. Senyuman tipis yang menawan masih terpampang di wajah manisnya. Bola mata besar berwarna aqua menatapku lekat. Kata-kata, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini," keluar dari mulutnya. Dilanjutkan dengan ciuman lembut di bibir yang dicurahkannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tak ada yang aku bisa perbuat selain diam dan membiarkan Tetsuya-kun untuk kesekian kalinya menciumku hari ini. Lekukan bibir dan kelembutannya sudah aku kenali dengan baik. Tipis dan juga hangat. Memabukkan.

Keagresifan yang muncul pada dirinya hari ini memang tanpa sebab. Sesungguhnya, aku ingin tau apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai perlakuannya padaku. Ia sangat baik, lembut dan perhatian padaku. Hanya saja, jika Tetsuya-kun terus seperti ini, maka tidak lama lagi aku akan didiagnosa terkena penyakit jantung dan waktu hidupku tidak lama lagi karena tidak bisa menahan detakan jantung dan aliran darah yang berjalan cepat. Semoga, hari esok, ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

Sore hari tiba. Sebelum matahari kembali ke peraduannya, aku pamit untuk pulang. Tetsuya-kun ingin mengantarku sampai halte namun aku menolaknya, karena saat ini, aku sudah tidak sanggup berada di dekatnya bahkan mungkin akan pingsan sebentar lagi karena ciuman perpisahan terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum aku membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sungguh, kau sedang sakit, Tetsuya-kun! Mungkin baterai-mu habis sehingga system operasional tubuhmu menjadi kacau.

Saat menaiki bus, tiba-tiba saja, ponselku bergetar. Sepertinya ada email masuk. Aku membuka tutupnya dan membaca isi pesan yang tertera. Mataku terbelalak melihatnya. Wajahku mulai kembali memerah. Iya, memerah. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena emosiku sedang memuncak sekarang! Rasanya ingin membanting ponselku segera!

Ya, disana ada pesan yang berbunyi berikut.

* * *

**From **: Aomine Daiki

**Subject** : -

Bagaimana acara belajar hari ini? Puas, tidak? Bersiaplah! Setiap merasa kau manis, ia akan menyerangmu. Jika banyak serangan darinya, maka bersyukurlah, ia menganggapmu sangat manis! Dan, kau harus berterima kasih padaku dan Kise yang sudah mengajarkan Tetsu dengan benar! AHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"SIALAN KAU, AOMINE DAIKI DAN KISE RYOUTA! AKU HAMPIR MATI KARENA ITU! SEBAGAI GANTINYA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA BESOK!"

Setelah itu, aku mengirim pesan kilat pada Tetsuya-kun.

* * *

**To** : Tetsuya-kun

**Subject **: -

Tetsuya-kun, lain kali, jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun ya! Jika mereka mencoba memprovokasimu, katakan padaku, aku akan membunuh mereka!

.

.

**End.**

* * *

Buahahaha! Bapuk dan mesum abis ini fic! Hanya demi seseorang, gue rela, mengetik fic gajeh kayak gini! Ya ampun! *jedot2 jidat ke tembok* Berterima kasihlah! /dibom/

Gak meaning bgt ini fic, yang jelas banyak kissu nya, udah sisanya gajeh! Ya, ini terinspirasi dari drama CD Kiss x Kiss Collection, ada yg pernah denger? Ya, gue bikin aja versi Kuroko. Wahahaha!

Ya, gue cm berharap, seseorang (yang tidak mau disebut namanya /ya iyalah/) akan menyukai hadiahku ini. Harapanmu ingin kissu-kissuan ma kuroko terwujud sudah, dan kembalilah ke dunia nyata! Dasar mesum!

Untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca fic bapuk ini, gue ucapin terima kasih! Kalau mau fav dan review jg boleh! Atau ada yang mau versi kissu-kissuan sama chara laen? Ya, nggak usah deh, utang gue banyak! AHAHHA!


End file.
